The Lion and the Rabbit: Text Messages
by smileandsleep
Summary: Tatara received some messages from his King. Warning: Possible Out of Character for Mikoto


Anime: [K]

Characters: Suoh Mikoto, Totsuka Tatara, & Kusanagi Izumo (briefly)

Pairing: MikoTotsu

* * *

While Izumo and Mikoto had graduated already, Tatara still found himself stuck in school, with a few more years to spare. It didnt bother him though, being a man-boy who had such a deep interest to pretty much everything, learning was another trait that he enjoyed.

Over the past few months, he and his King had gotten closer to one another and before he even knew, the two started dating. With full support from their other blond friend, they carried on with their puppy love.

Today had been a slow day for the youth, who currently was in class, near dozing off as a lecture of Japan's Edo period was taking place. Boring only because Tatara had taught himself all the history over the break when there had been nothing to do at Izumo's bar. His eyes dulled and his head bobbed as he slowly made way to passing out.

~Bzzz~ ~Bzzzz~

Vibration from his front pants pocket quickly awoke him and carefully he looked at his phone.

**From: King (Suoh Mikoto)  
To: Totsuka Tatara  
Subject: Ingredients?**

_"Are you still in class? Izumo is asking for some ingredients for his bar tonight."  
_  
Smiling slightly, he tapped away a reply.  
**  
To: King (Suoh Mikoto)  
From: Totsuka Tatara  
Subject: Re  
**  
_Classes end at 2:30 today! Ill head over to the store and bring them for tonight. Just tell me what he needs~_

Sending out the message, Tatara quickly hid his phone on his lap and looked towards the teacher who began to pace in the front of the classroom, still talking. The older man would occasionally look towards his students, making sure they were taking in the lesson.

~Bzzzz~

Again his phone rang, and as quietly as he could the blond looked at the new message.

**To: Totsuka Tatara  
From: King (Suoh Mikoto)**

Subject: Re

_2:30? Too late. Ditch class and come over already.  
_  
Chuckling, Tatara looked up before typing on his phone.

**To: King (Suoh Mikoto)  
From: Totsuka Tatara**

Subject: Re

_I can't ditch right now! I'm in the middle of a lecture. Sorry!~  
Why do you miss me?~ ;)_

Again, he placed the phone on his lap, out of view from the teacher who now was walking around the class. He had paused from his discussion to go to the chalkboard and write down a lesson for the students.

All too quickly though a reply came and Tatara's phone was buzzing away.

**From: King (Suoh Mikoto)  
To: Totsuka Tatara**

Subject: Re

_Shut up..._

The message was simple, leading the youth to debate how he should reply back. But before he could even begin to type, a new message from Mikoto came.

**From: King (Suoh Mikoto)  
To: Totsuka Tatara**

Subject: Re

_So what if I miss you? Is that a problem? I just wish you were here so I could be holding you. A nice nap with you sounds fine right now._

A blush formed on Tatara's face and he had to put away his phone to calm himself down.

Who would have expected his King to actually send stuff like that? He was so silent about his wants concerning the younger man until it was a breaking point! The blond was baffled at Mikoto's actions; silently falling more in love with the man by his words.

~bzzzz~ ~bzzzzz~

Another message appeared.

**From: King (Suoh Mikoto)  
To: Totsuka Tatara**

Subject: brat

_Hurry up and come to the bar._

~bzzzz~

And another.

**From: King (Suoh Mikoto)  
To: Totsuka Tatara**

Subject: hurry

_I know you're not even paying attention to class anymore. Just leave and come over here now._

And another.

**From: King (Suoh Mikoto)  
To: Totsuka Tatara**

Subject: now!

_Tatara. I'm lonely come here now so I can hug you and we can nap. Please.  
_  
Red as a beat, Tatara was too starstruck to reply in the moment. Mouth opened, he put his phone away before the teacher could look over at him and hurriedly tried to work on the given assignment.

But the vibrations of his phone would not stop; he forced himself to ignore them in fear of embarrassment showing on his face if he were to read them.

In what felt like a thousand years, the bell to end the class rang signaling lunch for the students but Tatara ran to the farthest gate in campus, slithering away from the school. In record time did he find himself in front of Bar Homra and practically threw the door open.

Inside, lying lethargically on the couch was his King, who had eyes closed and a unlit cigarette hanging at the tip of his mouth. The bell chimed behind the youth as he stepped inside, out of breathe.

Shaking away the feeling, he looked over at the red-head before saying with a bright smile, "King!"

Mikoto opened his eyes, smirking, already knowing the blond would have run to him from classes. In a swift motion he sat up, staring at the teen before grunting out, "Finally."

Tatara walked over to Mikoto and sat by him while Mikoto made due his promise and wrapped himself around the man before lying back down.

Omake:

Izumo walked through Homra's doors, carrying a few new bottles of alcohol in his hands. Setting everything on the counter he began to speak, "Mikoto, you told Tatara I needed things right?"

Turning over to where he knew the red-head would be, he came face to face with a sleeping lion and a rabbit curled up on the couch. Izumo clicked his tongue before realizing there were none of the thing he had asked for anywhere around.

Anger boiling inside and before the duo could wake up; they found themselves kicked outside the bar.

"You two idiots go get my ingredients now!"

Mikoto looked over at Tatara, who still had a look of sleep written on him. The smaller man looked back at Mikoto before chuckling, "Don't worry! Everything will be alright!"

The two quickly left to the store, hand in hand.

* * *

This was written in under an hour, so forgive me if there are any mistakes!

But overall i hope you enjoyed this.

Reviews would be most appreciated ^_^

-Smileandsleep


End file.
